1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems for managing a system target frame error rate in wireless transmitters.
2. Description of Related Art
As global telecommunications networks expand, the need to efficiently interface wired networked systems, such as the Internet, to wireless systems increases. However, most existing wired and wireless systems were developed with different design criteria in mind leading to incompatible wired and wireless systems. While various systems are available to interface wired and wireless systems, these systems are imperfect as they generally incorporate a large number of compromises. As a result, information traversing these interface systems can cause excessive delays as they do not efficiently manage available resources. Accordingly, new systems and techniques that can more efficiently interface wired and wireless systems are needed.